


Let's get Thomas to Work

by KieraElieson



Series: Allegorical Tales [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, an allegory for my own mind process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Thomas Has to finish editing the video. Really, it must be done. But he won't get up off the couch. They have to find out how to get him up and working.
Series: Allegorical Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026085
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Let's get Thomas to Work

“Thomas, please, this cannot continue,” Logan said firmly. “You  _ must  _ finish editing the video today.”

“I know,” Thomas said blandly, but not getting up from his position sprawled on the couch, phone in hand.

Logan pursed his lips. “Virgil.”

Virgil almost immediately rose up, a tense look on his face. 

“Oh come on, Logan!” Patton said plaintively, also rising up. “I only just got him to calm down.”

“Thomas  _ must  _ finish the editing today. There is more to do after this pass of editing, and to get that done on time this must be done.”

Virgil let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a groan, pulling his hood tight over his face.  **_“Thomas…”_ **

Thomas let out a groan that almost matched Virgil’s. “I know!”

But he still didn’t move. 

“It’s alright,” Patton said, already trying to soothe Virgil. “We’ll do something else that’s not so stressful, and--”

Logan abruptly snatched the phone from Thomas. “Seeing as I cannot get through to you, Thomas, and it seems Virgil cannot reach you sufficiently, even under this level of stress, what would push this to the point of action?”

“We need Patton,” Virgil mumbled, his head coming up to look at Logan, hope shining in his eyes. “Tell Joan. If they know, I’ll get a bit of a boost and Patton will be on our side.”

“I  _ am  _ on your side!” Patton protested. “We can’t stay this stressed, it’s not good for any of us. And telling Joan would just bother them.”

Logan handed the phone back to Thomas. “Call Joan. Or text them.”

“But what about Roman?” Thomas asked. “Isn’t he the one that has to help me the most with this?”

Roman suddenly appeared in a flurry of papers, ink on his fingers and face. “Thomas, I’m trying. I can hold out for one more push if you just  _ do it  _ instead of waiting around with all these almosts.”

Thomas nodded, clicking the messaging app, and Roman vanished.

“Guys, we can’t bother Joan!” Patton protested. 

“For once, I’d agree with Patton,” Janus purred, appearing on the couch and lounging next to Thomas. “Annoying your friends doesn’t sound like a lasting solution to me.”

“That… may be true,” Logan had to admit.

“I thought you were on my side!” Virgil said, nearly leaping up from the stairs. “Thomas,  _ text them!” _

Thomas sent the text. 

Thomas: _ Hey, I’m going to be working on that editing. I’ll try and have it done today. _

Joan:  _ Awesome. _

Thomas: 👍

“Come on,” Patton said, tugging on Thomas’s arm. “You told them it would be done, and you can’t disappoint them now. Not that I quite agree with this method.”

“Oh, no, they’re going to be annoyed…” Virgil said. “We already did this just a few days ago.”

“True,” Janus said smoothly. “Someday they’re going to want to know why, and they’ll learn that we’re just using their awareness as a tool for our own gain.”

Virgil groaned. 

“They will not be upset at us.” Logan said reassuringly. “In the events of a day, a mere text will not be an excessive burden. Especially considering the relief they will also feel when this editing is complete and the project can move forward.”

“But we’re  _ using  _ them!” Virgil said. 

Patton also glanced back at them with a worried look. 

Logan shot a glare at Janus. “We will explain the situation to them. I’m sure they would not object.”

“Should I just not do it then?” Thomas asked. “I wouldn’t be using them then.”

“No!” Both Virgil and Patton said. 

“You told them you were doing it, if you don’t you’ll look dumb and lazy, you’ll look like a failure in front of your friend.” Virgil said.

“We practically promised,” Patton added.

Janus rolled his eyes. “I suppose if we get this done quickly, you can rest afterwards, and it’ll be more satisfying of a rest with the work done. But mark my words, I  _ will  _ make you rest.” He sank out, sending a warning glare around the room as he went. 

Logan finally relaxed, guiding Thomas through the steps needed to get him ‘into a flow’ of work. 

It would be alright. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
